Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails
by Spicy Diamond
Summary: Heart, Elliot / Alice, He had the ears of a rabbit. So it would only make sense that he had the tail of one as well.


**Title**: Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails  
**Challenge**: Prompt Bingo on LJ  
**Prompt**: Discovery**  
Summary**: [Heart, Elliot / Alice] He had the ears of a rabbit. So it would only make sense that he had the tail of one as well.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Author's Notes**: More crack! For those fluent in Kuni game speak this would probably be something of a 4 heart event. Inspired, again, by harroe and a conversation about bunny tails. XD

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

_They were just so... cute._

Only half listening to Elliot as he described his latest carrot flavored love affair, Alice's eyes slowly drifted up towards his long, silky rabbit ears. Watching, mesmerized, as the appendages twitched and bobbed enthusiastically along with their owner, she bit down an affectionate smile. An all too familiar itch formed in her fingers despite herself.

_Her cute usagi-san._

"Alice?" Elliot tilted his head, ears wiggling with the motion, staring down curiously at her. As if sensing her intentions, one of his hands rose subconsciously towards his ears. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, sorry." Quickly shaking herself out of her fluff filled daze, Alice gave him an encouraging smile and gestured for him to continue. "You were saying something about baking rather than steaming?"

"Exactly!" His eyes lit up as he took to the distraction with an eager grin. "You see, if you bake the carrots..."

Nodding along as was appropriate, Alice gave one last token effort to pay attention, before slowly surrendering back to to the ears perched cutely in front of her. A soft, wistful sigh on her lips.

_Ah... So cute. Usagi-san, usagi-san, usagi-san~_

Really, she didn't know why he denied it so much. Rabbits, as Alice had come to understand during her time in Wonderland, were as vicious as any carnivorous animal if not more so. And, there was no disguising the fact that Elliot was just as much a rabbit as Peter was.

Hit with an odd thought, Alice's eyes wandered lower, focusing on the thick, black barrier of his overcoat.

Come to think of it. Peter also had a rabbit _tail_, didn't he? At least in rabbit form, that is. She'd never cared enough to investigate his human form. But, certainly, Boris sported a cat tail along with his cat ears. So it only stood to reason...

"Sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

Alice blinked in surprise, drawn out of her musings by the sudden droop to his ears as Elliot apologized. Guilt slowly beginning to sink in, she hurriedly moved to reassure him. One hand touching lightly on his elbow, she shook her head.

"No! Not at all!" She gave him a bright smile. "I was just distracted by thinking how cute you are."

"Wha-?" He made an odd choking sound, jerking under her hand and spitting out the offensive, four letter word with a strangled gasp. "Cute?"

Alice nodded, smothering a giggle at his flustered expression.

"_Cute?_ Just how am I..." Looking torn between being flattered and offended at her candidness, he crossed his arms with a huff. A faint blush coloring his cheeks as he went on. "I'm not cute! I'm part of the Mafia, you know? The bad guys! Blood's No. 2!"

"That doesn't mean I can't think you're cute." Alice pointed out bluntly. Tugging insistently at his coat until he'd bent down to the proper angle, she stretched up on her toes to press a light kiss against his lips. "Because you are."

He froze, ears quivering adorably, and Alice tightened her grip on his coat. Pulling back just far enough to look up at him, she tilted her head to the side mischievously. Lips pursed in a pout.

"Unless you don't want-"

"I want! I want!" Arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders, Elliot quickly leaned in for another kiss as Alice gave a soft laugh at his response. He grumbled faintly. "...Makin' fun of me."

"Cute." She repeated cheekily. "Very, very cu- _Elliot!_"

Feeling his hands sink down past her shoulders to cup a very different part of her anatomy, Alice cut off with a sharp squeak and a scowl, a bright blush lighting her cheeks.

"Heh." He gave a low, smug laugh. Burying his face in the crook of her neck to brush kisses over her exposed skin, before taunting. "Still think I'm cute?"

About to make her displeasure known through a quick yank to the ears, one of Alice's hands crept upward. Then paused. Slowly redirecting to slide stealthily under Elliot's coat.

"Really." Secure in his victory, Elliot didn't notice the move until it was too late. "If anyone is cute it should be- _eep!_"

He gave a startled yelp, grip loosening enough for Alice to slip out from under his arms. One hand moving to his offended backside as his blush darkened dramatically. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, before finally managing a garbled gasp.

"Did you just...?"

Alice tipped her nose up primly. Blush not quite hiding the satisfied curl to her lips as she turned away with a flounce, skirts whirling around her.

"Just because you're cute," she told him, "it doesn't mean I'll let you get away with everything."

_Her cute, fluffy,_ cotton-tailed, _usagi-san_.**  
**


End file.
